<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Would it be wrong...?" by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137410">"Would it be wrong...?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666'>Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would it be wrong...?"</p><p>Narcissa and Hermione are asking this each other, and none of them seems to see that there's more, than just questioning... is there...?</p><p>It's a few years after the war, Narcissa had taken the position as teacher for potions, and also had opened a master class for those who were interested in doing a master in potions...</p><p>Draco and Harry are together since a few months, and Ron?</p><p>Well... Ron is Ron...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>,,Would it be wrong, if I told you… that you’re definitely the very last person I would’ve expected back at Hogwarts?“</p><p>,,No… because I wanted to say the same, Ms Granger… but… it’s good, isn’t it?“ Narcissa asked Hermione, who was standing in the doorframe of the dungeons. She had waited for the last student to leave, before she finally spoke to the other woman.</p><p>,,Yes…“ Hermione said after a few seconds, and gave Narcissa a smile. ,,I’m sorry, by the way… about Ron’s insult the other day.“</p><p>,,It’s alright, Ms Granger. I’ve heard worse things.“</p><p>,,Yeah, but you shouldn’t need to hear such things… I mean you’ve changed after the war, and perhaps during the war.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa sighed at that memory and stepped closer to Hermione, before she said: ,,Let’s don’t stay in the past, Ms Granger… I would be happy if we could look ahead… and I think, everyone has their little secrets, Ms Granger… and your secret is probably the reason, why you don’t want to come in my master class.“</p><p>Hermione blushed, and said: ,,There are only Slytherins in your master class, Ms Black… besides Harry…“</p><p>Narcissa shrugged her shoulders: ,,So…? If any of them will call you that…“ she pointed at Hermione`s left arm ,,I will kick the corresponding student faster out of my class, than he or she could say Quidditch.“</p><p>,,And if they all would say it? What if they call me that, when you’re not around? I mean… it’s an old word, and I’m sick of people, still using it, as an insult, but…“</p><p>,,But…?“</p><p>,,I… I can’t ignore the insult… I mean I really can’t hide it…“ Hermione said, looking at Narcissa, still trying to hide something… but try to hide something from a legiliment…</p><p> </p><p>,,Do you trust me…?“ Narcissa asked after a while, and Hermione nodded… Narcissa was about to take Hermione´s arm, when the door opened.</p><p>,,There’ll be no class today.“</p><p>,,But Ms Black… it’s the master-“</p><p>,,The class is cancelled for today!“ Narcissa said a bit louder, facing the young man, who almost run out of the room.</p><p>She looked back at Hermione, and took her arm. She pushed back the sleeve, revealing the scar, and looking in Hermione`s eyes.</p><p>,,Relax…“ she whispered, and Hermione closed her eyes, grabbing Narcissa´s dress, without the other woman complained.</p><p>,,Legilimence…“ Narcissa whispered, and Hermione felt her strong mind entering her own… she moaned by the memory how a Slytherin student called her “Mudblood“ last week, and how she sank to the floor, muttering that she was sorry… muttering, that she was sorry, that she even existed… her body shivered, tears run down her cheeks, and the next moment she opened her eyes, she was sitting on the floor… wrapped in a tight embrace… she felt Narcissa shivering slightly… she even heard her sobbing, and without thinking, she wrapped her arms around her teacher…</p><p> </p><p>They probably both fell asleep, because when Hermione woke up, she felt Narcissa taking a few deep breaths, before they released each other… their eyes met, but none of them said a single word… Narcissa only pulled out her wand, stroking over Hermione´s scar with the tip, until she pressed the tip into Hermione´s arm at a particular spot on the scar.</p><p>Hermione moaned slightly out of pain, but continued watching the scar fading… slowly… very slowly, until Narcissa put away her wand again, and they were looking back at each other… words weren’t necessary, and Hermione knew that… she kind of felt it, so she just hugged Narcissa again, and after a few minutes, she whispered: ,,Thank you…“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>,,You are quite often with that woman for now…“ Ron pointed out two weeks later, while they were sitting in the common room, doing their homework. Hermione looked up at Ron, and asked: ,,What are you trying to say, Ron?!“</p><p>,,That my girlfriend shouldn’t spent so much time with a snake…“</p><p>,,You know, that you are also talking about my boyfriend, right?“ Harry asked, and Ron shook his head: ,,I mean his mother…“</p><p>,,Ron, the reason, why I spend so much time with her for now, is because I’m in her master class, now… and so is Harry… and for the record… we broke up two weeks after the war…“</p><p>,,Yes… but Harry wasn’t tortured by that woman’s sister.“</p><p>,,Merlin, Ron. Can you just stop living in the past?!“ Hermione asked, looking back in her book, and found a note on the other page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Would it be wrong, if I told you, that I… somehow, would like to teach… only you…?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She smirked at that, and when she walked passed Narcissa the very next day, she gave her a piece of parchment, that said:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes, because then there would probably be even more talking.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she entered the dungeon three days later, there was a vial, lying on Narcissa`s table… Narcissa herself was leaning against said table, her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and everyone was standing at the side of the room.</p><p>Their eyes met, and Narcissa only nodded to the wall, so Hermione stepped next to Harry, and whispered: ,,What’s going on?“</p><p>,,Dunno, but I never saw her this angry…“</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa cleared her throat, after the last two students had entered the dungeon, took the vial from her desk, and Hermione gasped, when she saw her own name on it. Narcissa held up the vial, and walked along the students.</p><p>,,Alright, I will ask this only once. Who had brew this, because the name on it, is not the owner of this vial… where I do know this from?! Ms Granger show us all your vials, please.“</p><p>Everyone was looking at Hermione now, who reached into her bag, and pulled out a handful of vials, where every cork had had her initials in it, and also around the vials were pieces of parchment with her full name on each.</p><p>Narcissa nodded: ,,So… who of you was that?“</p><p>,,What is that, anyway?“ Hermione asked, and Narcissa looked at her: ,,This… could kill you.“ She said, and stopped in front of Nadja, and looked directly at her.</p><p>,,I know exactly whom of you had brew this, but I want for the person to step forth by himself. And as long, he is not doing that, I will kick out someone. Nadja, leave my class.“</p><p>,,What?! But I didn’t brew that!“</p><p>,,I know, but you know, who it was. And you did not stop him. Leave.“</p><p>Nadja looked at Hermione, and left the dungeon, muttering: ,,Filthy little mudblood.“</p><p>,,50 points from Slytherin.“ Narcissa said out loud, the door closed, and Hermione looked at her arm.</p><p> </p><p><em>“It worked…“</em> she thought, looking back at Narcissa, who winked at her, and said: ,,Lauren. Out.“</p><p>,,But…“</p><p>,,You’ve bought the ingredients.“</p><p>Lauren sighed, cursed under her breath, and also left.</p><p>,,Luca.“</p><p>,,I swear, it was not me!“</p><p>,,I know… but your thoughts are very loud, so go to the toilette, or wet yourself.“</p><p>He sighed, and ran out…</p><p>,,Patricia…“ Narcissa said, when Luca was back. ,,This is your vial.“</p><p>,,Yes, but I didn’t brew it…“</p><p>,,I know, and you know the consequences of helping to brew something like that, and stealing from my personal stuff.“</p><p>She grabbed her bag, and Harry and Hermione were looking at Adam and Luca.</p><p>,,I give you one last chance, Adam.“</p><p>Adam looked at Hermione, and back at Narcissa: ,,It was just a joke… I wouldn’t have given it to her.“</p><p>,,A joke…“ Narcissa said far too calmly, and Adam nodded: ,,Yes.“</p><p>,,Well then… everything is just fine. I mean… why don’t we all brew some forbidden poisons just for fun? This is school, right? You can make fun, and jokes here? Without care about any consequences. Right?“</p><p>,,Yes.“ he said smiling, and Narcissa also smiled, and stopped right in front of him, and said: ,,I’ve seen things, you couldn’t ever imagine… I’ve seen people getting this potion, and it was just as funny as my next words for you… GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!“</p><p> </p><p>,,What is this doing anyway?“ Hermione asked, after Narcissa had cancelled the lesson, and looked at Hermione, who had stayed, and who was turning the vial between her fingers.</p><p>,,This doesn’t do anything, because it’s been brewed wrong.“ Narcissa said, taking the vial out of Hermione´s fingers, touching them slightly.</p><p>,,But the real poison is killing a person very very slowly. That’s why it is forbidden, and that’s why I will speak to McGonagall, to expel Adam from school, and also those, who had helped him in any way… it’s not funny, and they have to deal with the consequences…“ Narcissa said, threw the vial into the fireplace, and muttering: ,,You’ve been through too much…“</p><p>Hermione stepped closer, and took Narcissa`s hand.</p><p>,,Would it be wrong, if I would call you Narcissa, and telling you, that I’m over with the past?“</p><p>,,A bit… and no… the second thing is good, but…“ she started, looking in Hermione’s eyes. ,,I… I have to go.“</p><p>And with that, she left the dungeons…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Would it be wrong, if I told you, that I… I really was worried about you today…?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked about the note, she found in her potion`s book, and gave Narcissa another note the next day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No it wouldn’t… but… would it be wrong, if I told you, that it is a kind of… cute…?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa´s answer was a single wink at lunchtime, and Hermione smirked wide…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tbc...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>,,Would it be wrong, if I told you, that Ron deserved that slap?“ Narcissa asked a few weeks later, while they were standing on top of the astronomy tower, while there was a game of Quidditch between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.</p><p>Hermione laughed, and shook her head: ,,Definitely not… would you like to know the reason, or do you already know it…?“</p><p>,,I´m not always looking in people’s minds, Hermione… not that often, at least.“</p><p>,,Fair enough… it’s always the same… he asks me out, he asks me why I’m spending so much time with you, he asks me, why Harry is together with your son, and things like that… Once I’ve told him, if he is wondering, why Draco and Harry are a couple, and that it can’t work, with Draco working at Gringotts, maybe he should ask Harry out, then.“</p><p>Narcissa laughed, and asked, how his reaction was, and Hermione said: ,,He wasn’t really happy with that, and I still don’t understand why…“</p><p>They smirked, and looked over the grounds…</p><p> </p><p>,,What is that potion doing? The one, Adam had had brewed wrong?“</p><p>Narcissa sighed, and said: ,,I kind of knew, you would ask me that some time… the person who takes that potion will fall asleep… and he will be having a dream that is so real, that he or she would believe, it is real. So technically he or she would be sleeping, but living another life at the same time.“</p><p>,,So… you wouldn’t be able to wake up?“</p><p>,,That’s why it is killing a person slowly… you would be sleeping, until you die, because you can’t eat nor drink, in a dream… I mean you can, if you can control your dream, but it wouldn’t be real food. You know, what I mean?“</p><p>,,Yes… it’s like I would read about food, when I’m hungry. It wouldn’t be food…“</p><p>Narcissa nodded: ,,That’s why I was so angry that day… you don’t brew something without wanting to use it. Luckily for that idiot, it was wrong, and it wouldn’t have been dangerous for you, but… he brewed it… and… you already died almost once…“</p><p>Hermione looked at the other woman, and asked: ,,Would it be wrong now, if I would call you Narcissa?“</p><p>,,No…“ she said, and smiled at Hermione. ,,But only when we’re alone… otherwise People talk…“</p><p>,,People always talk, Narcissa… when People don’t talk, they do something else to hurt you, if they want to…“ Hermione said, and lowered her gaze…</p><p> </p><p>She felt soft fingers at her hand, and looked down at their fingers, before she looked up at Narcissa… they stood there for a long time, in which Hermione was wondering, why she always feels that heat, when Narcissa was around… it was good… but it was also very strange… what would they say? What would others say, if she would talk about that to them…?</p><p> </p><p>,,Do you really care about other people’s opinion…?“ Narcissa asked, and Hermione flinched a bit, but she didn’t answered… she didn’t complain, that Narcissa had had listened to her thoughts again.</p><p>,,Would it be wrong if I told you… that I really like you?“ Hermione asked after a while, and Narcissa squeezed her hand: ,,No…“</p><p>,,Would it be wrong, if I told you…“ Hermione started, and was interrupted, when Harry came upstairs, and they turned around.</p><p>,,Narcissa, I’m really sorry, but we need you in the great hall.“</p><p>,,What happened…?“ She asked, while she already followed him downstairs…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The fight between Ron and four Slytherins was the subject of conversation number one for days, and Hermione found it rather amusing, and she didn’t make a secret out of it… she enjoyed her time with Narcissa, and Harry told her he would be at Draco´s over the holidays and for Christmas… and he also asked her, if she would manage it with Ron, and the moment she wanted to answer to that, a student entered the common room, and looked around.</p><p>,,Hermione?“ he asked, she went over to him, and took a note from him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Would it be wrong, if I told you, that I will not let you spend Christmas alone? N.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked wide, and showed Harry the note, who asked her, what that was between them…</p><p> </p><p>,,There’s absolutely nothing… we are just… I don’t know… friends?“ She asked him, and he smirked knowingly, but she continued pretending, that there wasn’t anything between herself and Narcissa Black… no, there was definitely nothing… she kept telling herself that, and while she was packing the next morning, a vial rolled out of her trunk. It was Felix Felicis, which she had brew with Narcissa two weeks ago, and she remember, how Narcissa had been standing behind her, holding her hands, and whispering: ,,Slowly… this isn’t Quidditch, Hermione… it’s a potion… it’s like a woman’s body. Feel it…“</p><p>She still felt the heat, she had had felt in that moment… “it’s like a woman’s body…“ those words were surely just chosen by accident, but it was so good, to feel Narcissa`s body so close behind herself, and how she had led Hermione´s hand to swirl her potion more slowly… Merlin those hands… so soft… so… perfect manicured…</p><p> </p><p>,,Mione!“ Harry ripped her out of her thoughts, she grabbed her bag, and went downstairs into their common room, where Harry was waiting. They left without a single word to Ron, and went downstairs to Narcissa, who was waiting at the main entrance for them.</p><p>,,Harry. This is your portkey…“ she said, and gave him a hairbrush. He took it, and hugged them both. ,,We will see us these days, I guess…“</p><p>Narcissa nodded, and he went over the bridge, and disapparated shortly behind the wards with his portkey… Narcissa looked at Hermione: ,,Ready…?“</p><p>,,Aren´t we going with him?“</p><p>,,No, I wanted for them to have a few days for themselves…“ Hermione nodded, took Narcissa`s offered Hand, and they also walked over the bridge, until they touched a boot, Narcissa was holding in her other hand…</p><p> </p><p>They landed in front of a familiar house, and Hermione asked: ,,Andromeda?“</p><p>,,Yes. Is that alright with you?“ Narcissa asked, Hermione nodded, and they crossed the street, and knock at the door.</p><p>,,I was kind of thinking, we would go to your house, or something like that…“</p><p>Narcissa leaned in, and whispered: ,,We will have time alone, Hermione…“ but before Hermione could say anything, the door opened, and they were greeted each by a tight hug, and Hermione could swear, she had heard Andromeda muttering: ,,I knew it…“ or something like that, before she let them both in.</p><p>,,I hope you two are fine that we have two other guests…?“</p><p>,,Whom…?“ Narcissa and Hermione asked at the same time, and when they entered the living room, they were greeted by Draco and Harry…</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was enjoying the days, and with every day Christmas got closer and closer, she thought she would see something like sadness in Andromeda’s eyes… the evening before Christmas she decided to ask Narcissa, so she opened her mind, and touched Narcissa´s slightly.</p><p>Narcissa, who was playing wizard´s chess against Harry, looked at her, and Hermione hears her thoughts:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“She’s lonely… she needs company…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh… I´m sorry... I..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It's alright, Darling... better ask than judge without knowing…“</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And with that she earned a wink from Narcissa, before she went into the bathroom, to take a long hot bath…</p><p> </p><p>,,You are kidding me, right?!“ Narcissa asked the next morning, when Hermione stepped out of her room. She stopped, and followed Narcissa`s gaze up at the ceiling.</p><p>,,Andy?!“ She asked, and Andromeda come out of the kitchen with five mugs of coffee, and shrugged her shoulders: ,,What?! Guys it’s Christmas, and that is just a little mistletoe.“</p><p>,,Andromeda…??“ Narcissa asked warningly, and her sister opened her arms in surrender: ,,Alright it is a magical one, judge me.“</p><p>,,What does it do?“ Harry, who had joined them, asked and Andromeda said: ,,If you got under it, it will keep you and the person next to you, until you has kissed him or her. But it have to be a meaningful kiss.“</p><p>,,I swear to Salazar, I really hate you right now…“ Narcissa muttered in her mug of coffee, and the whole day, Hermione caught them both, to avoid the mistletoe. Besides Draco and Harry, who were almost fucking underneath it…</p><p>The first slightly awkward moment was, when Hermione got stuck under it with Draco.</p><p>They looked at each other, and Draco said: ,,Alright, now I also hate her…“ before he cleared his throat and said: ,,Let’s try this… Hermione, I´m really sorry, how I’ve treated you at school.“ And with that, he leaned in, and kissed her on her cheek.</p><p>Hermione immediately felt the bounding fading, and they stepped away from each other, smiling… the second awkward moment was, when Narcissa got stuck underneath it with Harry, and they also couldn’t move a single muscle. Just like Hermione and Draco an hour before…</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat, and said: ,,Alright… Narcissa, thank you for saving my life. Because without that, I never would’ve met Draco. At least not after the war, to know him better.“</p><p>She smiled at him, and said: ,,I also have to thank you, for giving Draco a chance, and that you love him like he is now, without any pressure of his father.“</p><p>He nodded, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, before they could step apart… perhaps it wasn’t that bad…</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the evening, Hermione caught herself again but this time, not by avoiding the mistletoe. No she was rather trying to find a way, to get underneath it… but it was somehow harder than avoiding it, because that stupid thing was moving… and every time, she almost managed it to get underneath it with Narcissa, who had realized what Hermione was trying (and smirked every time, they didn’t managed it), she was either stuck underneath it with Draco or Harry.</p><p>Of course she didn’t just wanted to ask Narcissa, if she could move her perfect butt underneath the stupid mistletoe… she just couldn't do such a thing...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tbc...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Am I the only one, or is Hermione trying to get under the mistletoe with my mother?“ Draco asked Harry a bit later, and Harry leaned laughingly in, and whispered: ,,Actually I was thinking, of your mother is trying the same…“</p><p>Draco also laughed, and they were talking about the fact, that if Hermione wanted to kiss Narcissa, that she didn’t need a mistletoe, when Andromeda leaned between them, and whispered: ,,Yes, but perhaps they are both just too stubborn…“</p><p>,,You knew it?“ Harry asked, and Andromeda said: ,,Narcissa had sent me a letter or two about Hermione, and I was just guessing… or hoping, I don’t know…“</p><p>,,Would it be okay for you…?“ Harry asked Draco, who nodded, and said: ,,Of course… if they are happy together… why not…?“</p><p> </p><p>,,Hermione…“ Narcissa said out of sudden, and everyone was looking at them… Narcissa was holding an old boot in her hand, and Hermione stepped closer.</p><p>They didn’t heard what they say, they only saw Hermione´s widen eyes, and she took the boot with shivering hands.</p><p>Narcissa took Hermione`s face in her hands, and kissed her forehead… She stepped back, before the portkey disappeared with Hermione…</p><p>,,Mom?“ Draco asked, and Narcissa looked at them all, and said: ,,Christmas is for family, isn’t it?“</p><p>,,Yes, but…“ Draco started, and Harry looked at her with wide eyes: ,,You’ve restored their memories?“</p><p>,,Yes…“ Narcissa said smiling, and Harry took Draco`s hand, before he could ask and said: ,,Her parents´ memories…“</p><p>,,What about them…?“ Draco asked, and Harry told him everything, while Andromeda whispered: ,,When did you managed that?! And how…?“</p><p>,,Everyone has their little secrets, Dromeda… and so I have mine…“ Narcissa whispered back, kissing her sister´s cheek, who smirked, and squeezed her hand…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the evening before they would go back to Hogwarts, when Narcissa received an owl, with a letter in its beak. She took it, and opened the letter:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Would it be wrong, if I told you, that I really love you for what you’ve done?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll come back tomorrow…“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>x</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smirked wide, before she went to bed this evening… but she couldn’t sleep, and while she thought about Hermione´s words, she got up, and went into Hermione´s empty room.</p><p>She stroke over the blanket, over the pillow, and a single tear rolled down her cheek, while she was smelling at the pillow… she saw her sister in front of her after a while, and looked at her.</p><p>Andromeda had closed the door, and just hugged her sister… questions and words weren’t necessary, but for the first time in her life, Narcissa missed someone… someone she truly loved…</p><p>Of course she had loved Lucius… they had had good times… and they also had had bad times…</p><p> </p><p><em>“Everyone has their secrets…“</em> she thought to herself, and it was in the middle of the night, when she went back into her own room, and pulled out a book from her bag.</p><p>She opened it, and read the piece of parchment, that was lying as a bookmark at one of her favorite chapters:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don´t care, who it will be… but be happy again… I really don’t care, if it will be a man, or a woman, but do not stay alone… I couldn’t be the husband you deserved, at least not in the end, but I loved you… and I will always love you… and tell our son, I will break out of Azkaban, and kick him in his arse, when I don’t read something about his wedding with Potter in the next… few years… yes I know about that… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lucius.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She always smirked about that, and put it back into the book… she knew Draco had had read this months ago, but she accepted his decision, to don’t want to see his father… she couldn’t force him… and she definitely didn’t want to force him…</p><p> </p><p>When she was in her office the next day, she was wondering when Hermione would come back, and she was about to search Hermione´s mind, when someone knocked at her door. Her heart pondered against her chest, the heat was raising up inside of her, and she went over to open the door… the only thing she saw, before soft lips were pressed against her own, were long brown hair… she smelled her perfume, and deepened the kiss, after kicking the door shut.</p><p>She pulled back, looked at Hermione, and asked: ,,Would it be wrong, if I told you, that I just want you right now, right here?“</p><p>,,No…“ Hermione whispered, and claimed Narcissa`s lips again…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Somehow they’ve managed it to find the fur in front of Narcissa´s fireplace, and Narcissa stroke over Hermione´s naked back, while Hermione was telling her, about her days with her parents… that they were shopping, and that Hermione had told them everything about the Horcruxes, the journey, and Narcissa.</p><p>,,I didn’t tell them about the torture… I wasn’t sure, if I should tell them about it.“</p><p>,,Then don’t tell them… perhaps it is good how it is…“ Narcissa said, and Hermione nodded.</p><p>,,They would like to meet you one day… if you want…“</p><p>Narcissa kissed her shoulder: ,,I would love to…“</p><p> </p><p>Hermione slept in Narcissa´s office this night, and when she woke up the next morning, she could hear the shower… so she got up, went into the bathroom, and stepped behind her teacher, placed her hands on her hips, and kissed her between the shoulder blades.</p><p>,,Good morning…“ Narcissa said grinning, and Hermione let her hands gliding over Narcissa´s back, and squeezed her butt cheeks…</p><p>Narcissa moaned at every touch, and placed her hands at the wall in front of her, while Hermione´s fingers entered her from behind… and they always found the right spots inside of her…</p><p> </p><p>,,What are you thinking about…?“ Narcissa whispered, when they were in the middle of the corridor, and of course they could just use legilimence, but… the risk someone could see them was definitely worth it.</p><p>Hermione smirked, and whispered: ,,A body…“</p><p>,,A Body?“</p><p>,,Yes… female… naked… and my fingers deep inside of her-“ Hermione started, when they walked into a bigger crowd, so Narcissa said a bit louder: ,,Ms Granger, my office!“</p><p>They entered Narcissa`s office a few moments later, lips glued at each other, and laughing.</p><p>,,You can’t do… nor say… such… a… thing… in the middle… of the corridor…“</p><p>,,You’ve… started… it… Ms Black…“ Hermione moaned between kisses, Narcissa pressed her against the door, and her fingers found their way underneath Hermione´s skirt.</p><p>,,Would it be wrong… if I… would fuck you… right here against this… door?“</p><p>,,It would be wrong, if you would stop…“</p><p> </p><p>Later that night they were sitting in Narcissa`s bathtub, and Narcissa had told her about Lucius words he had sent her… Hermione stroke over Narcissa`s arms, and whispered: ,,Would it be wrong… if I told you… that I really love you so much…?“</p><p>,,It wouldn’t, because I also love you, and I will always be there for you…“</p><p>,,Me too…“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>THE END...</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>